


Nicholas Sparks Himself Is Choking

by Writingisgay



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: A little bit of wynonna, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingisgay/pseuds/Writingisgay
Summary: Nicole had a long dayWaverly tries to bakeShe doesn't get very far





	Nicholas Sparks Himself Is Choking

Her head is awkwardly propped up by the arm of the couch and a big blue and white blanket is covering her. Her disheveled, red hair peeks out from above a book titled “Bad Feminist” and soft, brown eyes scan the page while delicate fingers turn to the next every so often. The shadows the fire has been producing easily glide through the room, making sure to take the time to intensify the twinkle that’s made itself a home in her eyes. Nicole has spent a solid week of her life reading and rereading this book and she wouldn’t mind continuing to do so for the rest of her life.

In the kitchen, Waverly’s attempting to make cookies and the homestead would be smelling great right now if she had actually put them in the oven. At the moment, however, she’s stuck trying to reach the top shelf where the baking pans are stored. Any other day, Waverly would’ve asked her girlfriend to get them for her but no, not today. Nicole had had a long and infuriating day at work so the younger Earp took it upon herself to make sure she got the chance to relax. And besides, this is Waverly Earp here. If she wants something from the top shelf you can bet your adorable little red head that she’ll get it on her own.

With 20 pages left in her book Nicole hears a clatter coming from the other room. She has no idea what Waverly’s doing in there but she trusts that she’s doing it safely. Nicole pauses at her spot on the page and without moving her eyes towards the sound, she inquires about the noise.

“Waves? Is everything alright in there?”

As much as she’s genuinely concerned, it doesn’t intrigue her enough to actually get up. But when she hears the shuffling of what seems to be pans, she puts her book down and sits upright. Nicole listens carefully and hears labored breathing and what sounds to be someone trying to quietly move things around. She flips the blanket off of her and stands with worry in her eyes and a furrow in her brow.

“Baby, are you okay?”

From the other room Waverly can hear Nicole stand and ask once again if things were okay. There’s no way that she can let herself be found on the kitchen floor surrounded by pots and pans; so like the quick thinker she is, she puts the rug over the dishes. Not her brightest idea but definitely one of her faster ones. At this point ,as gentle footsteps begin and make their way towards her, Waverly realizes it’s probably best that she responds. At first she struggles but as she stands up, she tosses out a not-so-smooth response.

“Uh yeah! Everything's good! Everything’s great! Everything’s just peachy in here!”

Nicole stops at the threshold of the kitchen and leans against the wall. With her eyes full of interest and curiosity, she watches Waverly squeak out the last few words as she straightens out her shirt and looks around her feet. Instead of speaking she waits for Waverly’s eyes to look up and meet her own.

“Waverly Earp. Did you fall?”

“What? No of course not.”

Nervous laughter falls from the shorter girl's lips and her eyebrows raise.

Nicole softly shakes her head and lets her eyes fall towards Waverly’s feet and finds a rug looking abnormally bumpy.

“So if I looked under that mat, I wouldn’t find anything that belongs in the cupboard?”

“No but I definitely wouldn’t recommend it because maybe you’d find something under there.”

Nicole gives a small hum in response and slowly walks towards the other girl. Out of all the space in the kitchen, she makes sure to stop within inches of Waverly. She leans down and lifts the rug to find a pile of pots and pans. As she returns to her position, the taller girl's hair skims Waverly’s cheek. Nicole waits to see a reaction in her eyes and when a weak smile spreads on her face she laughs a little.

“I was trying to make you cookies.”

“You do know you have cookies in the pantry right?”

Waverly reaches out and wraps her arms around Nicole’s waist and looks down at the small and lessening space between them.

“I know but it’s not the same, those kinda suck. I just wanted to make you warm and happy after the crappy day you had.”

Nicole places a finger under Waverly’s chin and lifts her head so that their eyes could meet. Two pairs of calm, serene eyes that are seemingly lost in each other convey more emotion than words ever could. In the moments that their eyes are locked they’ve said that they love each other multiple times over. They’ve told each other that they’re happier right here, in this moment, than they’ve ever been before.

“Don't you worry about a thing, baby. Come on let’s lay down.”

Nicole lowers her head to place a tender kiss on Waverly’s lips. A giggle rises from Nicole's throat and Waverly pulls back and watches with a slightly offended look on her face.

“What?”

“I’ve tasted your cookies before and I’m sure we’re better off with the store bought.”

“Oh shut up!”

Nicole picks her up and spins her girlfriend around before carefully setting her back down. She hugs her from behind and they walk back towards the living room. Before Waverly got too loose, Nicole begins tickling her and the smaller girl lets out a squeal of excitement.  
From the outside, in the freezing snow, you can see a warm, orange glow radiating through the curtains. The youthful silhouettes of the two girls are seen chasing each other and eventually ends with the pair holding one another. Even from the outside, it’s obvious that these two are probably the most smitten kids the town of Purgatory has ever and will ever see.

\------

Wynonna pulls up in the truck and just as she’s about to open the door, she sees two figures standing in the middle of the room. Their heads seem to be pressed together and there’s a slight sway. Wynonna starts up the truck again and as she leaves the property she looks in her rearview mirror.

“Nicholas Sparks himself is choking.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi It's 2:30 am and I just finished this  
> My first Wayhaught piece so enjoy!


End file.
